I Choose REMAKE
by TomoeHimura
Summary: With my sixteenth birthday rapidly approaching, I am forced to take the throne as Princess Lady Serenity. With such a high demand asked of me, I demand that I choose my husband with the time left as a fifteen year old. I do not know where this prince lurks... However, the silver pegasus in my dreams draws me closer... But does he still exist?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**Hello, my lovelies! It's me! I know I haven't been updating everything very much on the previous fanfiction called "I Choose". But to be perfectly honest, I haven't been feeling attached to it as much because I know I could do better and that is the reason for this! And "yes", I have been reading everyone's reviews. Some I'm very happy with, and some I'm not so happy with. You guys probably know who you are. But maybe I shouldn't have ticked you guys off! Hopefully, everyone enjoys this remake of "I Choose". It will be told in Rini's POV unless posted otherwise. I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!

**Summary:** With my sixteenth birthday rapidly approaching, I am forced to take the throne as Princess Lady Serenity. With such a high demand asked of me, I demand that I choose my husband with the time left as a fifteen year old. I do not know where this prince lurks... However, the silver pegasus in my dreams draws me closer... But does he still exist?

I arose from my slumber to see Diana sleeping at the foot of my bed. Smiling at the sleeping kitten, I released the braids that my long pink hair resided in and let it fall to where it may. I ran over to the doors that kept me seperated my room to my home in Crystal Tokyo. The sun rising past the Earth into the towers of Crystal Tokyo which resulted in a rainbow shimmer over the land. Closing the curtains that stood in my door frame to put on my elaborate court dress. It looked exactly like my mother's during her reign when she was a princess. Now, she is Neo Queen Serenity along her husband, my father, King Endymion. The rest of the sailor senshi that I grew up with, fighting alongside them growing up protect the Universe from their home planets. I miss them so but duty calls.

I was quickly snapped back to reality when Luna called out to me. "Small lady, did you hear me?!" she yelled at me.

"I'm sorry, Luna! I was side tracked!" I replied.

She sighed before insulting me. "Just like your mother when she was your age. Your mother requests an audience with you!"

"Thank you, Luna! Maybe, this is the day I can talk to her about my trip to Earth!"

"Uh... yeah. Of course, you could!"

I ran through the corridors that was my home in the Moon Kingdom, excited that there was a fifty percent chance of my trip. Lately, I have memories of my past and a silver pegasus is seen. His horn glows gold and his eyes shine a beautiful topaz. Of course I remember who he is. It is Helios. But after a while, my letters have stopped being returned. He explained to me the last time I saw him that he protects children's dreams... And I am no longer a child.

Looking into a mirror on my way to my mother, my poofy small pigtails have grown longer and straighter. Of course, I still have the odango in the style of rabbit ears on top of my head, but more has changed. From my being taller to my fully developed breasts. The last I saw Helios, I would need help to see myself in the mirror, but now, I no longer need help. My red eyes wandered downward to examine the young lady I have become, before staring back at my reflection. One day, I will be queen like my mother before me, and hers before. I will be one of the best queen's this milennium has ever seen. My eyes wandered to the end of the hall where my mother and father were waiting for me.

I ran up to them before bowing my head. "Mother, Father, good morning," I spoke. They may be my parents, but I must show honor to them if I wish the same to me.

"Rini, we shall cut to the chase. We heard of your plans to head off to Earth as a quick escape before your coronation. And we have discussed it..." King Endymion exclaimed.

"Father, please! Let me explain! It is not as an escape from my coming nuptials!" I tried to protest.

"You have our permission to go." My mother commented.

"It is not that I wish to hurt you both! I just want to pick my own husband! Wait... what?" I just needed to hear that again. As far as I'm concerned, I am still asleep.

"We have already heard everything. The entire senshi will be taking a vacation to Earth. Of course, you are free to venture wherever you wish, but we return in time to your birthday party. If you do not find yourself a husband in that time, we shall decide for you. Is that in any way unclear?" my father asked.

"Absolutely not! Thank you!"I allowed my voice to raise before running off to my study to write one final letter.

I have given him my time and patience, praying for his reply. But after the longest time, when the letters stopped coming, I gave up on the idea. My quill sat by my Crystal Carillon which definitely brought back several memories as I began writing. I released my carrier pidgeon and tied the letter around it's ankle before releasing it outside. He has made this trip numerous of times. He is the only one in which I write letters to... I yearn for his reply, let alone to see him again.

**In Elysion**

A tall priest stood outside of his beautiful kingdom. This is where he looked over the children of Earth's dreams. They were precious to him and kept his happiness alive. A pidgeon arrived at his balcony ledge with a letter around his ankle. Releasing the slip from his foot and petting his head gently, he began to read the letter as his fingers quivered after noticing the familiar penmanship he knew all too well.

"My dearest Helios,

I return to Earth shortly after you read this. As you can probably guess, I turn sixteen in a week. My parents give me full permission to find a husband in the time allowed. I wish to see you in the time I have as my freedom allows. Please return to me, my love.

Yours always,

Rini"

A single tear fell down his topaz eyes as he folded the paper along it's edges. Despite his original desire to have her forget him and move on with her life as if he never existed. A normal life as a queen is what he wished for her if that is what she wished for, despite his own feelings for the future princess. With a whip of his head, he turned back into his pegasus form that his young prncess remembers all too well before he took off from his position.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** So I have plenty of time to write more chapters and with the help of a special someone, I have lots of ideas! So hopefully you guys like the ideas! And if I get reviews and favs, you guys will get chapters a WHOLE lot quicker! Anyway, ENJOY!

The trip to Earth was quick and easy. One second we are in Crystal Tokyo, the next we are all walking out in the dead of night from the arcade. Happily, I spun in the middle of the dead street, surely that everyone was asleep, the cool breeze blowing through my pink hair. We managed to all stay the week long visit in Rei's old dojo. It looked the same as before. The oak flooring and the shojitsu screens hiding the insides from the out. I was so excited that I immediately ran inside to my rooms. This is going to be the best week ever. I unpacked all of my belongings and hung them in the closet. The last that I unpacked was my Crystal Carillon. No one knew I still had it in my possessions, nor do I wish them to know. They do not want me to hold on to unrequited love. I sealed it back into my bag and threw it into the floor of my closet. As far as we are all concerned, he no longer exists.

Just the sudden idea of Helios no longer alive brought a tear to my eyes. I hurriedly wiped them away as soon as I heard a knock at the door. "You may enter!"

"Rini, are you finished packing?" It was my mother.

"Yes. I was just about to retire for the night. Hotaru and I might step out early in the morning to go shopping!" I replied, hoping maybe she'd buy it.

"Alright, dear! If you happen to drop by the jewelry store, give Molly my regards!" she told me as she walked out.

"Will do!" I called after her before plopping myself down on the futon that lay in the middle of my floor, before sliding under the covers.

As my body slowly begun to lose concsiousness, I could hear the faint sound of a neigh in the distance. And then my eyes closed for the night as I escaped the horrible reality into the safe areas of my dreams.

The next day, the sun rose through the streets of Japan as I ran through the sidewalks of teenagers, childrens tapping on glass windows before being tugged by their mothers, and the occasional businessmen. Of course I would stop by the jewelry store, but they don't open for another few hours. But suddenly, I felt my body taking me to the arcade. Dozens of people filled the establishment, shouting at them, telling them how to play. The most popular game in the arcade appeared to be Sailor V. I wonder if Mina would be in the high scores with her being Sailor Venus after all.

After playing for what seemed like an eternity, I stepped out of the doors, and something caught my eyes. Silver hair... The same silver hair that I have always come to love. I knew exactly who it belonged to. After several "excuse me" to get a better look at him, my vision became blurry at just the thought that it was. After seeing the fimiliar build of him, I knew for certain.

"Helios!" I cried out loud, running into the street. My cry was only short lived and followed by a death defying screech of tires, before suddenly being tackled onto the pavement. And suddenly, my vision went black...

And there he was. Looking at me with those same golden eyes that I have come to know and love. His hand gestured out to me, and I returned his with my own, which appeared half the size of what I was used to. Looking around, I noticed that I was a child. I do not understand... Last I remember, I was a teenager. When I looked back at Helios, he was walking away from me as he did on the sidewalk... That's right... I ran to catch up to him and the car...

I opened my eyes to be met with the similar silver hair in my dreams that I would see so very often. Only his topaz eyes turned emerald. I've seen these eyes before... A siren snapped me out of my imagination. I looked down the street where I saw Helios last, only I couldn't see him... I rested my head back on the pavement, hoping maybe death would engulf me in it's darkness if that is truly where Helios is.

"Rini!" The man called out to me. "Thank god you are alright!"

"Who are you?" I managed to ask him.

"It's me! Peruru. Last time we saw each other, I gave you my flute!" he answered.

And then my mind retrieved the memories I have of him. From when he gave me his flute, to where I kissed his cheek. Could he be the person I saw on the street? Maybe Helios really is gone... And my heart was telling me it was him... I began to cry, thinking of the horrific happenings that could have transpired upon him. He could be gone and I never could say goodbye!

"Rini, your family is on their way. Would you like me to stay with you until they arrive?" Peruru asked, his hand meeting the one that covered my eyes.

"Please!" I managed to reply. Somehow, his hand made my heart ache, and my body feel somehow... warm. It was a very soothing connection. Is this what love is supposed to be? Somehow, I didn't feel very safe. I wonder why...

-PERURU'S POV-

I was walking through the halls of the kingdom that was my home. But it was not perticularly owned by me, but my queen. I walked through the corridors until I found the throne room where my queen sat upon her throne, awaiting orders that she hoped were in her favor. I knelt upon one knee in front of her before standing up straight, face to face with her majesty, Queen Badiane. Her brown eyes met my green ones, her black curls draping over her shoulders with her red headdress sitting upon her scalp.

"Peruru, what news have you brought me?" She asked before rising to her feet, her black skirt falling to the floor.

"Princess Lady Serenity has returned. Along with the other senshi," I replied.

"Excellent. Is the trap in place?"

"Not quite yet, your majesty. But once I earn her trust, I am sure she will give us what we want."

"Do not let her escape this time! I need her. Without her, we are both surely dead!" She replied. "And what of Pegasus?"

"She believes him to still be alive."

"Excellent! Try and find his location. After we get his whereabouts, you may do what you wish with the girl. I just need Pegasus!"


End file.
